Weekend trip
by LeaStanatic
Summary: Castle invites Beckett to a weekend trip to his cabin in the mountains...
1. Chapter 1

Hey there community. First of all I want to thank you for the reviews. To the negative ones: It was my first story and I changed the rating. (Sorry again) and to the ones who complained about my english, I'm sorry but it's not my mother language. I'm just as thankful as for the positive ones, of course ! But please respect it when I make mistakes. Thanks :)

So, this fanfic is going to be longer (more chapters). It's about the time when Rick and Kate weren't together. So read and enjoy :)

Kate was standing in front of the clipboard when Castle gave her the beloved coffee. "Good morning, detective." He smiled. "Morning." Kate said with a tired smile. "Didn't get much sleep, huh?", "No, actually no sleep at all. This case is so hard to crack." She frowned. "You look so stressed, I've got a plan. I don't just have a house in the Hamptons, I've also got one in the mountains. We could go on a trip for the weekend, what do you think ?" Kate looked at him, not sure if he was serious. "Well, I'd love to but I'm not sure if you can control yourself, Castle." She said with her foolish grin. " Me ?! I was worried about you !" "That is ridiculous, Rick I-" Oh how he loved when she called him Rick ! "The forensics are here bro !" Espo shouted from across the room. "We talk later." Kate said. She was astonished by this wonderful offer. In the last few weeks everything was perfect between them. Castle didn't appear with any bimbos (who couldn't replace her anyways..) he was a complete sweetheart and Kate felt ready. Ready for the next step. Forward to him, to them !  
"Yo, so the bullet was a 9mm, we got a match in the data base. It's Jorge Fernandez again. But this time we'll keep him. Forever. "Good Job Javi, take Ryan and catch that jackass."  
"Thought about my offer ?" Castle asked right after Esposito was far enough not to hear them. "You're gonna annoy me with this all day, won't you? But yes, yes I wanna go there with you. But only if you can control yourself." "Wow, awesome Kate. The question is, can you ?" Without a word, she grabbed her jacket and left. Giving him a mysterious smile, he had never seen before...

Okay, this was just the beginning. Not that long-sorry for that. Hope you'll enjoy it anyway. Please share and review ! Can't wait to see the comments. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 ! I hope you're excited :)**

So they start their journey...

It was thursday evening when Castle called Beckett. "Hey" he said with his deep voice. "Castle, what's wrong ? I was going to sleep now." "Uh, I'm sorry detective, just wanted to know whether you're still joining me. And if, don't forget your swimsuit." "Yes, I'm still joining you. A swimsuit ? I'm too tired to argue. Okay, see you tomorrow. Good night." "Sweet dreams."

On friday, the only thing Beckett had to do was the paperwork from their last case. As always, Castle was sitting next to her, watching her working. "What ?" she asked as she cauht him staring at her. "What, what ?" he was trapped. "You better not creep me out before we even started this weekend." Kate smiled with a ridiculous sound in her voice.

So it was evening now. Kate was still packing her stuff together when Rick rung her doorbell. He wasn't wearing a suit as always, it was rare that she could see him in 'normal clothes'. He was wearing dark blue jeans and a black v-neck t-shirt. She could barely control herself and they would spend a whole weekend together. "You're ready ? I've got wine and I'll cook you anything you want." "Just a few more clothes and wine sounds pretty good." Again she gave him her bedroom smile. Now Kate wasn't the only one who had effort not to lose selfcontrol. She quickly threw some more beautiful clothes into her suitcase and rolled it into her livingroom. "Wow, you want to stay there forever ?" Kate blushed. "Um..no. I'm just prepared."  
"I wouldn't mind if you did, you know ?" His words. His damn words made her want him so much. "We don't want to spend the weekend here, do we ?" "Of course not, let me take your suitcase, detective."

"It'll be a 4 hour journey, but I'll try to make it as comfortable to you as I can. First of all, I've got a coffee for you, here's a blanket and some water too." "Wow, Castle that's so cute, I can't belive you really did this. I'm so impressed, thank you." She couldn't believe her eyes neither her ears. Richard Castle the Bestselling author actually cared about her. They already frove for about an hour when Beckett fell asleep. Castle stopped and covered his muse with the blanket. His soft, big fingers covered her cheek. Seeing her asleep was like heaven. She looked like she felt save, so cozy. After 3 more hours of driving, they arrived. Kate woke up and found herself snuggled up in this cozy blanket. "Oh, Beckett. You're awake. I as just about to carry you to your bed." Did he just say he wanted to carry her to her bed ? Was she still dreaming ? NO she wasn't. "Should I pretend to sleep again? And we're not at work so call me Kate !" "Alright, Kate I'll show you your room let me just take your suitcase."

Kate's room was perfect. She had a brilliant view over the whole valley that was lit up by all the houses. "I'm blown away Rick. I owe you so much for that." "You don't owe me anything Kate, I'm just happy you're here." The thing she wanted, needed was him. Now. But she would have to let him wait a little more. She was so tired she could barely leave her eyes open. So instead of wild...activities... She walked a step towards him and kissed his cheek, "Thanks, Rick."

**Okay so this chapter is a little bit longer. They've still got the whole weekend to go so stay tuned ! Please let me know what you think down there and tell me whether I should continue. Again, I'm sorry for grammar/spelling mistakes. Thanks for reading !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter III !**

**as always, I don't own anything.**

****Kate woke up. The smell of coffee arrived at her nose. She didn't smell coffee in bed since about 3 years. No boyfriend ever made her coffee in the mornings and Castle wasn't even her boyfriend. She got dressed and walked to the kitchen where Castle made breakfast. He stood there in his boxers. Irresitable but Kate wanted to stay strong 'til at least this evening. "Good morning, Kate ! I was about to serve you breakfast in bed..." "Aw, Rick that's too sweet, I really appreciate that. But now that I'm here, can I help you somehow ?" "Um.. no just sit down and enjoy the view."

Beckett sat down on the old, wooden chair, lost in her daydream about what could happen between this 'hide-and-seek' friendship when Rick stood behind her. "You're fine Kate ?" "Yea, I was just..Mh..The breakfast looks delicious. I could get used to that.." "It would be my pleasure." _To do this every morning, _he thought.

When they finished eating, Castle went to the bathroom to get hisself ready and Kate did the dishes. "Okay, I'm ready Kate. So I've got a plan for today. We could go down to the valley, they've got the best coffee I ever had. After that, we could go and have lunch wherever you want. Then we could drive back up here and I'll show you my favorite spot on this mountain. The rest will be a surprise." _If you knew what surprise __**I've**__ got for you.._ Kate thought. "Sounds awesome. And thanks again for letting me stay here." "I can only repeat myself, it's MY pleasure to have you here."

After a half-hour journey they arrived at the coffeeshop. He got her a cup and a strawberry milkshake. "Wow, that's really the best coffee ever ! It's wonderful." "Like I told you. And you should try the milkshake, it's to die for !" "I wanna stay here all my life, haha." Beckett felt safe with him, like she could let go of all the stress, pain and insecureness. She would show him her appreciation. Soon.

After finishing her milkshake and some ambiguous looks, they walked through the old city. "It's so beautiful, Rick." "Yes, I know, I love it ! And look - over there I had my first kiss." "You did ? Aww, sweet. What spot was it exactly ?" "Right he-" Kate shut him up with a kiss. Their lips softly touching, her mouth slowly opening to give him better access. It was a short but passionate kiss. As Kate let go of his lips, he was blown away. "This was so much better than any kiss before." Kate bit her under lip, looking down, smiling. "I know... Let's have lunch ?" He felt teased because she didn't take his hand..

Two hours later, they went back to the cabin. "Okay, so I'll change and then I'll show you the best place here." "Can't wait." she smiled like a little girl who just got some free candy.

"I'll cover your eyes now, promise not to look." "Mh.. misterious, Rick. I promise." After about 10 minutes of car driving they arrived. It was already getting dark. "Okay, may I accompany you to your place ?" "Sure" She wasn' sure what to expect. "Just stay here for a few seconds, I'll get the rest out of the car."

He uncovered her eyes: They were on the top of the hill, Castle laid down a blanket and lit some candles up. There were pillows and a plate with grapes and some cheese right next to the wine. "Wow, I. I'm speechless Rick, just wow." No one ever did something so romantic to her. Never ! "Wanna sit down ?" His arms guided her to the blanket. He sat down next to her. "Isn't it wonderful ? So lonely but yet to awesome." "Maybe the best thing about it is the lonelyness ?" "How do you mean that ?"

THAT'S how I mean it : She leant over and kissed him. Her hands ran through his hair and she slowly laid him down. He couldn't resist. He didn't even want to. She climbed on top of him, their mouths still locked. His tongue exploring her cheek. The warmth of him, rising up to her felt so comforting. That's everything she wanted this evening; his lips on hers. She wasn't the type of person that jumps into bed with every man she kissed. No that's not Kate Beckett. She has walls that have to fall. Over the past few years Castle dug holes into these walls. They were about to collapse. But not today, she was happy just to be with him. That was everything she needed.

When she let go of him, both looked deep into each others eyes, smiling. Without words, Kate climbed off him again and laid herself next to him, placing her head on his chest. Castle was the happiest man on earth. In his old times he would've wanted to make out with her as soon as possible, but he changed. He would wait for her. He would give her all the time she needed. Being with her and making her happy was everything he needed.

Kate fell asleep on his chest, he only noticed that because she started sobbing a bit. How cute ! He carried her to the car and covered her up with the blanket she was covered up with on their journey from NYC to the cabin. This time she didn't wake up so he carried her to her bed, took her shoes off, kissed her forehead and turned the light off. _What a billiant day _he thought to hisself.

**Thanks for reading, guys ! Hope you liked it :) **

** I continue ?**

**2. If, should it get kinkier ? You know, details and stuff ?**

**Thanks again, hugs !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys ! Thanks for all the positive reviews. So that many of you (even via Twitter) want kinky, you'll get it. Thanks for reading and reviewing ! I'm really happy that you appreciate my work **

**Chapter IV**

****Kate woke up, snuggled up in a blanket. She needed a while to realize where she was. Beckett had some dreams about doing dirty things with Castle - again ! She felt ready now. So ready. Kate heard his shower running. It was her opportunity, she undressed herself and walked over to his room. Even from a few meters behind she could see him standing there in the shower, she really liked what she saw.

Rick's head was turned to the wall so he couldn't see her. Some quiet steps later Kate was in the bathroom. When Rick saw her he couldn't belive his eyes. Before he could say anything Kate joined him in the shower and kissed him passionately. All she wanted was him. Right now - and right there !

"Kate, we don't have to do this." Of course he wanted to do this. For a few years, already. "Do you think I would be here if I didn't want this ?" Kate said into his mouth. Castle felt like he was in paradise. His muse, his girl wanted him as bad as he wanted her. But no time to think.

Rick pressed her wet body against the bluish tiles. A little moan escaped her mouth as he started kissing her everywhere. As he found the spot behind her ear she needed much selfcontrol not to come too early. She wanted to give him back everything he gave her the last day. Or better said the past few years. Her hands slid downwards. He was so cocky, Kate even had to be careful not to make him shoot yet. Her long fingers rubbed his length.

Rick knew he was close. But he wanted to feel Kate. "Kate please just let me come inside you." Without words she rose her right leg to give him perfect access. He thrusted deep inside her. They were so close. It was so inimate. Just the way both of them imagined. Rick gave her a few seconds so her inner muscles could get used to him. He caressed her nipples with his tongue. They moved like a wave as if their two bodies became one. "Rick, oh god, yea." She shouted out loud. "I'm coming, please don't stop now, just.."

She calmed down in his arms. Kate was out of breath, this was so unbelievable good. Now it was his time. He cum inside her and even though Kate was done this was so thrilling. He could feel his warm liquids inside of her, it was amazing.

Both of them were just standing there, completly exhausted but yet so exited for their future. "I'll go and get some towels" This was somuch better than any of Kate's daydreams. Better than any sex she ever had before. And she felt free, she could finally release all the emotions she clearly had for him.

After they dried theirselves up, Kate made breakfast for him. Pancakes, because pancakes are not just breakfast, like Esposito and Ryan taught them. "Mhh, thanks Kate. That looks so good." "Thanks, i hope they taste the way they look, haha." "I bet." He was obsessed with her eyes. Usually he could define the person by their eyes, but not Kate Beckett. Her eyes were full of pain, love and it seemed as if her brain could never stop working. But he just wanted to be with her now.

"So what do you want to do today?" He smirked at little. "Um.. you know, I've never been skiing and I saw you can do that on the back of the mountain.." Kate was a little shy, even though she had no reason to be. "Sounds wonderful, I'll just go and pack some things up for that, okay ?" "Sure, I'll dress up a little warmer."

After borrowing shoes, skis and helmets, Rick wanted to teach Kate how to do it. "Okay, you got to take one ski pole and do.." He didn't want to admit he never skiied either. He should've better done this because right now he was falling down the hill. Kate wasn't sure if she should laugh or had to be worried. She slid down carefully the hill to find the writer boy covered up with snow. Everywhere. Kate helped him up, kissing the snow off his lips. "Yea, I see you're a pro." "Yes, obviously not. Just tried to impress you a little." He looked blamed.

They tried being better for a few hours but it didn't work. One after another they fell into the snow. It really brought them closer. Not just to earth.

In the evening they arrived back home, Rick made some Spaghetti and they snuggled up in front of the chimney. Both of them fell asleep on each other after some wild kisses. It was her favorite day ever. She could completly be herself with him.

**Okay guys, I think this wasn't my best chapter, hope you liked it tho. Please review. Thanks, hugs .xx**


End file.
